


How To Safe A Life

by Wendibros_in_crime



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abortion, F/M, Pregnancy, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, girl!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 17:25:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendibros_in_crime/pseuds/Wendibros_in_crime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't suppose to happen; not like this anyway...but it did and now she has to suffer the consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Safe A Life

Louis looked over at his girlfriend as she sobbed openly. He held her hand as they waited for what seemed like hours. The clean, white walls of the hospital just seem to close in more and more by each passing second. He pulled Harry into his lap wrapping his arms loosely around her waist and rested on the small bump protruding from her stomach. Louis leaned his head against her back and rubbed soothingly at her stomach. Louis kept trying to soothe her softly with his words and peppered kisses across her face. Harry only sobbed louder and curled against him; she buried her head into his neck.   
A couple minutes later a nurse walked into the waiting room and called out Harry’s name. Louis stood up and held the girl close to him as they followed the women into a small room. She made Harry sit on a table and started to take her vitals. Once she was done; she swiftly left the room after telling them that the doctor would be in soon. Louis held Harry’s hands and slowly intertwined their fingers as he kissed her cheek softly.   
Those words spiraled around in the brunette’s head as she sobbed harder than ever. Pregnant; it wasn’t possible. She stared numbly at the sonogram picture as the repetitive beat resounded through the silent room. Her bright emerald eyes traveled over to Louis who just sat there looking at the small screen in a mixture of confusion and disbelief. His teeth were snuck into bottom lip as he bit into it hard.  
Leaving was just as painfully as going; Harry looked over at Louis in the car as his fist whitened from gripping at the steering wheel. “We can’t keep it” Louis said sternly leaving no room for discussion. Harry only nodded numbly; she knew he was right. They were only so young and trying to get their lives settled. She wanted to speak out but opted to not until later.  
The discussion never came; it was too hard for Harry to speak about it before bursting into sobs again and again. Louis rubbed the back of his neck before scoffing and stood up; he left the house swiftly and silently. Harry watched him go with somber eyes before standing up. She called her mother and sobbed to the women until she fell asleep.   
There was never a time in Harry’s life where she felt so empty. She wished none of this had never happened. A time where Louis wasn’t leaving; packing up and never coming back. A time where Louis and her could raise their children together. Harry stared at the white walls of the examination room and counted each passing second as she waited for the doctor.  
Minutes turned to what seemed likes hours and the brunette felt number and number with each tick of the clock. Harry stared at her hands as the doctor gave her a sympathetic smile and small pat on the knee before leaving. Harry took a shaky breathe and let out a choked sob that she never knew she was holding. She wrapped her arms around her body tightly and quivered.   
Harry had just killed her baby; she couldn’t contain herself as she kept sobbing and sobbing. It wasn’t supposed to feel like or be like this; she should have kept it. Even if it means raising the child without its father. Louis had made his decision to leave her; leave her with the baby.   
Harry eventually calmed down and left the clinic in silence. She left what could have been her future, her life, and her family. Emerald eyes looked back briefly; pupils blown wide. Harry gave a weak smile and walked away; walked away from her life and her past.   
She knew she’d have to start from the bottom again even if she didn’t have Louis with her. She had her friends and family to support her when the going got off and she wanted to quit. Harry had made up her mind and her decisions brought her to the worst and best of times.


End file.
